


【贺文】金主、医生和网瘾少年

by Cloudrifty



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudrifty/pseuds/Cloudrifty





	【贺文】金主、医生和网瘾少年

娱乐圈au慎入  
不上升真人不对号入座看过后请原地忘掉谢谢！  
复健6k+  
cp：金主先生X云熙  


小助理看着自家小演员，正靠在床头闭目养神。  
他暗自叹了一声，然后把地上凌乱的衣服捡起来扔到筐里，准备一会儿拿下去洗掉。  
云熙靠在毛茸茸的浅蓝色靠枕上，精致的脸蛋陷在温暖的长绒中，眉头微微地皱着。他有些没精神，脸上除了双颊的红晕，看着都苍白得很。而这苍白的脸下，脖子上却有着好几个夺目的红痕。  
他那个一向不好说话的先生，昨天晚上恶趣味地给他在脖子上留下了用领子根本遮不住的暧昧痕迹。  
昨晚的慌张和推拒，怕是都被先生当了取悦的欲拒还迎。本就是隐秘不可公开的关系，这么不怕被拍到地要盖章，也不知是真的只手遮天肆无忌惮，还是疯狂地想宣示主权。  
男人暗暗作祟的独占欲，让云熙在吻痕褪去前都无法在镜头前摘下围巾了。  
此刻他整个人埋在柔软宽大的床里，手臂垂在了被子外面，上面有几道青青紫紫的指痕，怕是被人抓着整个上半身悬在空中，从后边狠狠进入才留下的痕迹。  
小助理收拾完衣服，拿了耳温枪来滴滴两声，一看果然是低烧，就知道昨天又没带套，肯定被射了个满满当当，说不定现在肚子里还有货，等会扶他坐起来，八成床单是不能要了。  
是有多性急啊，明知道会把人弄得下不来床，自己也懒得帮人清理，还连个套都不肯戴？  
人吶，真是不一样。  
小助理拧着眉头看他们家宝贝小演员，只恨强权之下，他们这等小虾米不得不低头。  
当初先生一句喜欢他跳舞，他就只能跳给先生一个人看，再也做不了舞蹈演员。如今也是，先生自己爽完了提起裤子就走，究竟是怎么好意思说喜欢他的啊？  
小助理气得咬牙切齿。  
先生从不给资源，甚至不想要云熙火，就只是好吃好喝养着，和养个小玩意儿一样。  
就算如此，小助理也只敢咬一咬自己的牙。  
他还能咬得动那位吗，怕不是刚张嘴，就被扔在脚下踩碎了吧。  
他脑子里转来转去，捡着地上那散发着淫荡腥膻气味的纸巾一团一团扔进纸篓里。  
云熙刚毕业就跟了先生，到现在多久了？小助理又扔了个纸团，不由得想起他们第一回见到先生。  
那会儿云熙刚到公司，和小助理都还不认识，正在练功房上早功，先生在老板谄媚的笑容引领下走进来看了两眼，就说了一句话，把练功房里其他所有人都赶走了，保镖一下子锁了门，连张望都不让。  
先生说，要尝尝他。  
那也是小助理第一次见识到权贵有多横行霸道，清清白白的男孩子，居然说尝就尝。  
他被安排去收拾，就此见到了一辈子都忘不掉的，那天的练功房。  
房间里静悄悄的，窗户紧紧地关着，而且，因为已经是晚上了，整个房间都很黑，黑得好像一个深渊。  
小助理打开灯，第一眼看到的，就是一个破碎的自己。  
一前一后整整两面墙的巨大镜子，一面被打碎了，碎片还贴在墙上，远远看去就好像张牙舞爪的蜘蛛网，上面有最狠厉的猎人，要把看上的猎物永久缠住，注入毒液，再一口一口吃掉。  
而另一面镜子，被射满了浓浓的精液，抹得乱七八糟，隐约可以看到几个让人心里堵得慌的轮廓。  
有一块明显是屁股连着腰背贴在了射满精液的镜子上，才会挤压出的痕迹，看高度，肯定是被撑着膝窝抱起来了。还有两个掌印，应该是被压弯了腰撑在镜子上，从后面深深进去留下的。还有很多直接被射到上面的痕迹，肯定是被要求面对着镜子，看着自己被人后入的样子才会射上去的。  
小助理拿着抹布一点一点擦，屋子里满地狼藉，练功服被撕开散落在地上，还有精液，有血液，也许还有眼泪，都在地板上混到一起，分不真切了。  
就和现在一样，每一次先生回来，都折腾得一塌糊涂，不论是人还是地。  
小助理难过得快哭了，偷偷眨了眨眼把眼泪憋回去，张开浴巾把云熙的肩膀围住，就要扶他坐起来。  
这时门咔哒一声开了，先生带着外面的寒气，大步流星地走了进来。  
此时云熙正朦胧着双眼，眼神都还没清明，被人扶着靠在床头，肤色白得像个陶瓷娃娃，偏偏还有一些带着血色的，暧昧的红晕从底子里透出来，就好像一个刚刚从新婚之夜醒来的小美人，婉转地受着男人给了一夜的欺负和委屈，弄得晕晕乎乎的，比原先清纯懵懂的样子勾人了不晓得多少倍。  
可这样的美景，先生一点没缓和脸色，冷冰冰地张了张凉薄的嘴唇。  
“出去。”  
小助理白着脸抱着纸篓，被扔出了门。  
“哗啦”一声，什么东西被劈头盖脸甩了过来。  
“你想用这个离开我？”  
云熙头还涨涨的，脑子随着心跳一突一突地隐隐作痛，看着被甩到他脸上，又掉到被子上的几张照片，一下子清醒了。  
照片里两个人，衣服半散着，一个人被按在宽大明亮的落地窗玻璃上，一个人站在身后，两只手伸到衣服里搂着，就这样堂而皇之地用胯下巨物顶弄着怀里的人。  
那让人血脉偾张的姿势和身体因为高潮刺激出的粉色，好像看着几张照片，就能听到“噗呲噗呲”的水声一样。  
唯一值得庆幸的，就是那会儿他被肏弄得贴着玻璃喘息，他的脸被呼出来凝结在玻璃上的白雾挡住了，根本看不出是谁。  
可是先生在他身后，模模糊糊能看出个轮廓，若是熟悉的人就能认出来。他只是个没名气的小演员，说实话就算拍到了脸，也可能被当做个长得还行的夜场少爷忽略掉，这张照片值钱的，还是先生那个隐约的脸。  
权贵养个小玩意，到了兴头上，来个露出play是常有的，可被拍下来了，闹到社会上，就是两码事了，总归影响不好。  
云熙脸上的血色一下子都没了，“哪家媒体？按住了吗？”  
“你说呢？”先生语气很不好，“你想火是吗？火了以后，就能摆脱我了？”  
他抓着云熙的头发把人从被子里拖起来，力气之大，让云熙痛呼一声。  
是啊，哪个演员不想火？  
可先生就不想这个本该只属于自己的人火，不想让他红。更不想让别人看他，意淫他。现在的观众都是狼，那些人，脑子里不知道能有多少花样，让多少人来上他。如果他火了，那他都不晓得被多少人，用多少姿势多少手段，在脑子里蹂躏磋磨多少回了。  
剧痛让云熙抬了眼，不得不承认，他确实想红。  
眼前这个人，从前可以一句话让自己再也跳不了舞，如今也可以一句话让自己再也演不了戏，唱不了歌。  
如果自己再不挣扎一下，那很可能，下场就是被锁进幽深黑暗的地下室里，再也见不到天日，在那里枯萎，腐烂，无人知晓，埋入泥土。  
可是这种照片，确实不是云熙拍的。他想红，想自己堂堂正正红，怎么会用这种手段？  
先生显然还在气头上，抓着云熙就扯掉了浴巾，一边往窗边拖，一边单手解着扣子。  
服帖整洁的衬衫解开了两颗纽子，先生却已经等不及了，他们已经来到了窗边。  
“想红是吗，没拍到脸怎么红？我帮你再拍一组，送你上头条怎么样？”  
隆冬中，屋子里虽然暖洋洋的不分四季，窗玻璃却格外地冷。  
云熙的身子就这样被贴到了窗上，立马激出了冷颤。  
先生在他身后冷笑着，说道：“那天可不是这样，你那天分明骚得很，怎么不再发骚给我看看啊？”  
窗外就是人流，一个个行人匆匆走过，他们楼层虽然很高，但是这种暴露在人前的感觉依旧是实打实的。  
“不是……”云熙微微有些瑟缩。  
“不是什么？不是你在发骚吗？”先生打断了他的话，“那天不是你揉着奶子要我上你，然后夹着我浪叫的吗？”  
云熙的头仍旧昏昏的，可却也知道那是先生硬要抓着他的手去揉他的胸，还一边揉一边说要吃奶，揉了一会儿就把头埋在他胸上吸。他又不是女人，哪里来的奶，吸得他又疼又痒也什么都没吸到，反过头来还怪他。  
太不讲道理了。  
还总是不讲道理地把他弄得没办法好好说话。  
现在也是，“不是我拍的”这几个字，怎么也说不出来。  
他已经被搂着压在落地窗前，在这城市中央，行人上空，暴露在众人面前的地方，被从后进入。  
先生寻着记忆中的样子摆弄着云熙，把他摆得和照片里一样，趴在玻璃上，塌着腰翘着屁股吃着大鸡巴，滋滋啧啧地响，水儿不停地往外冒。  
他的小宝贝素来是个水多的，肏两下就不停地冒水，湿湿嗒嗒流了一屁股，白馒头一样软乎乎的肉上就泛了水光，啪啪地肏进去又滑又爽，魂儿都能叫给夹飞了。  
先生这会儿也好不到哪儿去，刚插进去，他就爽得要疯了，头皮一阵阵发麻，几乎要交了货。  
云熙的身子里也太烫了。  
烫得好像羞怯得两颊烧红了的小美人，第一次捧着男人那凶狠狰狞、青筋暴起的大肉棒，用自己娇嫩的小嘴去侍奉一样。  
他这身子可比任何人的小嘴都要让人沉醉，尝过一次就会上瘾，让人想把他捆在身边，藏起来不停不停地尝下去。  
先生前后动了动，退出的时候，小洞一下一下收紧挽留着，再闯进去的时候，那小洞又贪婪地吮吸着，又烫又辣，又浪又媚。  
“你又发骚了，咬我这么紧做什么？”先生呼吸变得粗重了很多。“你当初是不是也是这样拼命地夹我，才装成了处子勾搭我？小骗子，你这么浪，这么会吸，以前谁教你的？”  
云熙被弄得一句整话也说不出，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊都是被撞碎的呻吟。  
他的脸飞快地红了，本就粉粉的，现在就像要滴出血来，隐隐从皮肤里就能看出他有多害羞。  
他们在什么地方？在人流中心啊！  
随便什么人抬头只要仔细看，肯定会看到他们的，更别说对面楼层的人，甚至路过的无人机，指不定哪里就真把他们拍下来了。  
媒体不敢惹先生，到时候先生真要送他上头条，那就是恬不知耻的小演员，用尽一切手段勾引男人上位的故事了。  
最终会被编排成什么样子，他用自己最龌龊的思想去猜测，估计都没法猜出来。  
然而即便如此，心底里，在一个小角落里，其实还有个小小的，罪恶的，解释不通的小期待暗暗萌生。  
真的不想被人看吗？  
被人看到曼妙勾人的身子，暴露在陌生人的目光中，被他们如狼似虎地盯着，在他们面前被弄得浑身酸软，让他们不得不脑补着用手撸出来，恨不得冲过来射他脸上。  
到底想不想？  
他脑子里太矛盾了，也太混乱了，发烧把他弄了个一团乱，现在又被先生弄得更意识混乱，一边几乎要哭出来地委屈，一边汁水四溅地承受贯穿。  
太出格了，太疯了。  
“呜——！”  
随着狠狠一个顶弄，云熙仰着头被肏射了，身子软得没了骨头，整个人都向下坠去。  
先生抓着他的腰，感受到他贴着玻璃一点一点往下滑。  
“你个没良心的小浪货，就知道自己爽，射完就不管我了？”白嫩的屁股被打了一巴掌，“给我夹紧了，不好好吃不给你钱，小妓女今天给我主动一点！”  
“我、我、我本就……嗯——不想要……啊！”云熙整个人被肏得粉粉嫩嫩，高潮后烫得更厉害了。  
先生当然知道，这些年，他给云熙的卡就没动过。  
其实如果云熙肯花他的钱，他八成要开心地跳起来，可是人家就是倔得一分钱不花。  
这可能对金主爸爸来说是个奇耻大辱。  
你养的小美人不花你钱，那你俩和炮友有什么区别？  
这事上，先生也磨过云熙，什么都不给他，退掉他的戏，撤掉他的商演，看他还倔不倔。  
结果人家搬了箱泡面在家里蹲着，游戏倒是升了个段位，还他娘的挺高兴的！  
那段时间云熙瘦得，抱着都没有肉了，把先生心疼坏了，表面上不动声色，其实好东西流水一样的送，结果他还是抱着泡面挥舞着鼠标。  
其实断钱断资源还不如断网断电，你不给他网试试，看他是不是老老实实求你肏——多年老友如是说。  
可是经历了一回瘦成骨头的云熙，先生哪舍得乱试，他也算是看明白了，人家就只拿你当个按摩棒，你一个工具人还想谈感情？  
还能怎么办呢，现在对云熙冷一点，狠一点，云熙那个小助理倒还会拉着云熙给他赔笑，他要是不这样，那个小祖宗扭头就敢把自己埋在游戏里。  
老子给你账号里充值，是想你玩的时候能想起我，不是让你拿去打赏游戏主播的好不好！  
信不信我把那个战队买下来就地雪藏！  
云熙哪知道先生在想什么，他脑子里乱糟糟的，先生的尺寸很惊人，体力也好得不行，他自己又容易出水，还容易高潮，每次都又爽又折磨，被弄得受不住了，那人也不肯停。  
上一次被这样按在窗上，他奋力挣扎，手脚打在玻璃上，心慌地快哭了，最终还是被肏弄得软趴趴地任先生摆弄。  
先生可能，本质上真的不是个会关怀人的。  
他们的第一次把云熙吓得不轻，那一晚，他被先生搂在怀里，瑟瑟发抖，睁着眼熬到了天亮，结果先生还吻着他的眉心问他睡得好不好。  
他那个时候，大概是最恨自己这个多管闲事古道热肠的手了。如果他没在酒吧里有眼不识泰山地给这人挡酒，大概他就可以普普通通做个舞蹈演员，跳舞，编舞，领舞，一直做下去吧。  
云熙拧了拧眉毛，玻璃已经被他的体温捂热了，可他好像更烫了。  
先生也发现了，这火热的穴已经把他夹射了一回，精液射到里头，再滴滴答答地肏出来，整个小屁股被弄得黏答答滑溜溜的，那穴里头却一点没温下来，反而更烫了。  
“你今天怎么了？跟我发起情来了？”先生亲吻着他的脖子，“你知不知道你的穴今天多热情？又烫又滑，还这么会吸，怎么，想通了？”  
云熙只模模糊糊听了几个字，嘴巴里胡乱地叫着，身子被插得一下一下撞到玻璃上，他记得他刚刚好像又被弄射了，他们站得这么高，从这里射下去，射到路人头上，身上。他们一抬头，看到一个小演员被金主按在窗上演春宫，大概过不了多久，这个小演员就该被抛弃了吧，要么被关起来，自己不玩儿了，也不让别人玩儿。要么送给别人，让他和别人演春宫给金主看，多少可能还有点用处。  
云熙胡乱地想着，他们普通人，是不是永远都是权贵的玩物啊……  
他抖了起来，呜呜咽咽地哭，身子一下就紧绷了起来。  
“操——！”先生被这猛地一夹，爽得猝不及防射了进去，一股股精液打进穴里，微凉而有力地打在内壁上，激得云熙抖地更厉害了。  
先生搂着他，让他靠在自己身上。他嘴里好像在念着什么，凑过去模模糊糊听了，翻来覆去几个字，说得最多的，好像是“难受”。  
先生几乎是立刻眉头皱了起来。任何人在他身下，喊的要不就是“舒服”，要不就是“好爽”，喊“难受”是怎么回事？他技术有这么差？  
“熙熙？”先生把人抱起来，终于发现他脸红得不正常，“熙熙？你怎么了？”  
云熙皱着眉，本能地去蹭先生那露出来的一小片胸膛，微凉的皮肤让他稍微好受了点。  
先生的衬衫很合身，其实特别显身材，解开几个扣子也就露出了一小块，其他地方都只有一点皱，光看上半身，他几乎衣冠楚楚得马上就能出门去开会。  
先生其实对自己挺自信的。他总归比那些肥头大耳的老男人强，跟了他到底有什么不好，这小祖宗还天天想跑？  
不过这个时候，云熙好像才对先生的好身材感了点兴趣，不停地往衣服里蹭。  
先生被他蹭得肉棒翘得老高，可一点也不敢再乱来。  
“熙熙，你额头怎么这么烫？熙熙？”先生抄起一旁小助理落下的耳温枪，开机，37.5度。  
先生脑袋里“嗡”地一声，他之前就有低烧？  
先生拿耳温枪的手都有点颤抖，他之前不论签再大的合同，遇再大的困难，都没有这样抖过。  
再测一次，云熙的体温一路飙升，先生几乎立马丢了耳温枪把人抱到了床上。  
“熙熙，我骗你的。”先生声音有点哽咽，他都做了什么啊！  
“对面楼我已经买下来了，我不让别人看你了，熙熙，你别吓我！”  
医生很快就到了，看到屋子里这场景也没敢说什么，尴尬地用尽全力让自己的眼神不到处乱瞟，可这味道也藏不住啊！  
地上横七竖八的衣服和浴巾，大开的窗帘，落地窗上还沾着精液，往下滴出了好几条线，这比AV片场还刺激吧！  
而床上躺的这个，虽然盖了薄被，可脖子上那吻痕，以他对皮肤和皮下血管的了解，这起码是昨天的吻痕啊！  
可真能折腾！  
他简单做了点检查，接着，脸色难看了起来。  
这下把先生吓得不轻，赶忙吩咐了有话快说有屁快放，要什么都行最好的药最贵的器材通通搬来也没问题。  
医生清了清嗓子，摆出自己最职业的表情，严肃认真一本正经地告诉他，要检查这位病人的肛门。  
医生保证，这是他这辈子见过先生最复杂纠结的表情。  
纠结了小半晌，先生终于别别扭扭答应了。  
医生掀起被子，面不改色拿出手套戴上。这大概也是他这辈子最艰难的一次面不改色了，躺着的这位，身上红红紫紫全是吻痕和指痕，甚至还有快干掉的精液。  
禽兽！  
医生路见不平地在脑子里一声吼。  
现在那禽兽也不好过，他拳头捏地死紧，脑门上青筋突突直跳，眼睁睁地看着医生掰开他小美人的双腿，就往腿间摸了过去。  
“先生，您要不要先出去？”医生的手停在穴口，回头面色神秘而狡猾地看他。  
操！  
先生骂了声，让他赶紧检查。  
于是就看到医生的两根手指，插进了云熙的后穴里，一点一点进去，很缓很缓。  
“嗯……”  
云熙动了动，嘴巴里漏出来的呻吟让医生心情大好，却让一旁看着的先生恨不得立马宰了这庸医。  
其实检查得很快，只是看在先生眼里慢得多。医生抽出手，沾满了先生射进去的精液，淫靡的味道一下子更浓了。  
医生嫌弃地摘掉手套，一边擦手一边无视先生想杀人的表情，告诉他，这位病人应该是有轻微肛裂，事后清理得不干净有些感染，才会发烧的。  
基本上就是在说，你个禽兽肏他肏太狠了，射进去还不帮人家弄出来，垃圾。  
医生快速开药脚底抹油就溜了，一边溜一边捻了捻手指，虽然隔着手套，可那个病美人，真不是一般的好看啊，里头也真不是一般的软滑，真怨不得先生那么禽兽。  
啧，极品。  
  
  
——————  
这篇文的真正cp其实是：按摩棒X崔丝塔娜的亲亲老公 


End file.
